Garbodor
|-|Trubbish= |-|Garbodor= |-|Gigantamax Garbodor= Summary Garbodor, the Trash Heap Pokemon. Garbodor is a giant sentient trashbag that is spilled open. It is said that it became sentient due to the combination of garbage bags and industrial waste. It is preyed upon by Alolan Muk. It evolves from Trubbish at level 36. It is also one of few pokemon capable of Gigantamaxing. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Garbodor Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Trash Heap Pokemon; Pokedex Entry No. 569 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Acid Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Healing, Statistics Reduction, Sand Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Corrosion Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Dynamax, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Durability Negation (Its poison gases ignore durability), turning into objects that resemble Acid Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, and Plant Manipulation | Same as before, plus Gigantamax, Superior Poison Manipulation (It's toxic gas becomes much thicker, congealing into objects resembling toys, skeletons, and Pokeballs, Also via G-Max Malodor), Acid Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement via G-Max Malodor, Explosion Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (opponent's speed) via Max Strike, Superior Metal Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (allies' defense) via Max Steelspike, Earth Manipulation and Weather Manipulation via Max Rockfall (Summons a sandstorm) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Equal to Muk) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club) Speed: Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions (Via scaling to Gyarados) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can learn Strength) | Class G (Comparable to Gigantamax Sandaconda) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: Very high via scaling to Raticate Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Black Sludge, Silk Scarf Intelligence: Animalistic, but is a capable battler, as Pokemon are naturally hardwired for battle. Weaknesses: Psychic and Ground type attacks. The buildup of trash in its arm causes it extreme discomfort. | Gigantamax can only be used in areas with Dynamax energy (i.e. dens and stadiums), Destroying the forcefield damages the pokemon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Stench:' Garbodor smells so bad that things don't want to approach it. *'Weak Armor:' When hit with a physical attack, it drops defense to increase speed. *'Aftermath:' Garbodor's hidden ability. When defeated with a physical attack, it blows up, doing damage to the assailant. Moves Via Levelup *'Take Down:' Garbodor tackles the opponent with such power that it does damage back to it. It can only learn this move as a Trubbish. *'Pound:' Garbodor hits the opponent. *'Poison Gas:' Garbodor emits poison gas. This poisons the target, but Garbodor's is potent enough to knock out anyone who inhales it for a week. *'Recycle:' Garbodor recreates the consumed held item it used. *'Toxic Spikes:' Garbodor lays a layer of spikes that poison those who step on them. Laying another set makes the poison turn into toxic poison. *'Acid Spray:' Garbodor sprays melting acid on the opponent, doing damage and sharply lowering the opponent's special defense stat. *'Double Slap:' Garbodor slaps the opponent repeatedly. *'Sludge:' Garbodor hurls powerful and unsanitary sludge at the opponent. This has a high chance to poison the target. *'Stockpile:' Garbodor charges up power, raising its defense and special defense with each storage. *'Swallow:' Garbodor swallows that stored power, healing it at the cost of all the benefits from Stockpile. The more usage of Stockpile, the more it's healed. Stockpile is reset after usage. *'Body Slam:' Garbodor slams its body on the opponent. This has a chance to paralyze. *'Sludge Bomb:' Garbodor throws a bomb of poison that explodes on contact. This has a high chance to poison. *'Clear Smog:' Garbodor throws special mud at the opponent. This resets the stats of the opponent in addition to the damage dealt. *'Toxic:' Garbodor badly poisons the opponent. The poison progressively gets worse and worse as the battle goes on, as opposed to normal poison, which is only consistent damage. *'Amnesia:' Garbodor clears its mind, sharply raising its special defense. *'Belch:' Garbodor belches powerfully. Pokemon must eat a berry to use the move, though, given its Pokedex entries, Garbodor doesn't need to. *'Gunk Shot:' Garbodor shoots a torrent of filthy garbage at the opponent. This has a chance to poison. *'Explosion:' Garbodor blows itself up. At the cost of fainting, it does tremendous damage. Via Breeding *'Autotomize:' Garbodor sharply increases its speed stat and sheds 100 kilograms. *'Curse:' Garbodor curses itself, raising its attack and defense at the cost of speed. *'Haze:' Garbodor emits a haze that resets all the stats on the battlefield. *'Mud Sport:' Garbodor releases mud that lowers the power of electricity. *'Rock Blast:' Garbodor repeatedly launches a volley of rocks at the opponent. *'Rollout:' Garbodor repeatedly rolls into the opponent, and each successful hit does more and more damage. *'Sand Attack:' Garbodor throws sand in the opponent's eyes, lowering accuracy. *'Self-Destruct:' A weaker version of Explosion. *'Spikes:' Garbodor lays a set of spikes that deal damage to those who step on them. With more layers, they do more and more damage. Key: Trubbish | Garbodor | Gigantamax Garbodor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Healers Category:Sand Users Category:Earth Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Bone Users Category:Technology Users Category:Metal Users Category:Gigantamax Pokemon Category:Species Category:Races Category:Dynamax Users